1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trace detector and an analytical method for a trace detector, and particularly to a trace detector, such as an ion mobility spectrometer, for detecting explosives, narcotics and the like, which is capable of continuously feeding sample by means of gas and pre-concentrating the gas entraining the sample, and an analytical method for a trace detector which is capable of continuously feeding sample by means of gas and pre-concentrating the gas entraining the sample.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are two sample feeding methods using gas which are used for an ion mobility spectrometer for detecting explosives, narcotics and the like: one is an analytical method in which sample is continuously fed and collected without pre-concentration process of the gas, and the other one is an analytical method in which the gas is pre-concentrated, but the pre-concentration process and a sample feeding process are independent of each other.